


Love is Love

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Not Your Typical Love Story [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: WARNING: From her going forward this series is going to be pretty intense and have more adult themes. READ THE TAGS. I will add tags when they are necessary.Demetri and Eli really need to talk before all is well and good again. But being the disaster bis they are, they fuck up yet again. With so much pent up emotion with no where to go they let it out the only way teenage boys know how. Demetri makes one fatal mistake though, or at least that's what he sees it as. Eli not so much.PS there is no actual rape. Both are consenting parties. Things just get confusing when your mind and body go into a rut.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Not Your Typical Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157450
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omegavers AU. But it's very different from all the others ones I've read. I find those problematic, so I rewrote it. We'll get more into how it's different in later chapters.

Eli had always been indecisive. He could never make a decision, too afraid of every outcome. But Hawk. Hawk knew what he wanted. Hawk acted without thinking. Eli loved that at first, but look where it got him. If he thought too much he was a wimpy loser, but if he didn’t think at all he was a bully. Where was the common ground? Could he even find it if he tried. After everything he did would anyone even forgive him? 

At that moment, it was like time was moving in slow motion. He never wanted to become like Kyler and yet he had. He even took out all his anger on his best friend. His binary brother. The person he loved the most. His eyes searched for Demetri. When they found him Hawk was pissed. He couldn’t let Demetri get hurt again. Trapped between two of his ‘team mates’. They offered him a free shot and he was going to take it.

As he ran down the corridor he could see the fear on Demetri’s face and that just pissed him off more. So he took out the two Cobras. Fast, like a hawk swooping down on its prey. He looked at Demetri unsure of what to say. Sorry wasn’t really enough, but did they have time for any of that.

As Demetri backed away from his former best friend all he could think was, How the hell did it get this bad? When did Eli go from loving him to wanting to kill him? They were supposed to be unbreakable. Binary brothers for life. This is what they had become. A fear that never should have been there, that never should have been possible.

“Look man, I’m sorry. For all of it.” This had to be a trap. Don’t fall for it. Don’t be that stupid. “Do you wanna help me win this thing?” Eli looked so nervous, but hopeful. Demetri really hoped he didn’t regret this.

“Yeah.” Eli’s smile was all he needed to not give a single fuck about how stupid this proably was.

They fought together. Totally in sync, like they had never been apart. It felt so good to be on the same side again. Even if only for tonight. Demetri didn’t care. If Eli killed him tomorrow he could die happy, because he got through to his best friend. The person he’s loved his whole life, maybe a little too much, was back right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demetri was in the kitchen cleaning up the glass from the broken window. Eli was picking up other debris from the kitchen floor and putting it into trash bags. They hadn’t spoken, but Eli was still here and that had to count for something.

“I’m sorry. I know that will never be enough and things will never be the same, but I want to try. I’m willing to do anything to fix this. To fix us.” 

And Eli meant it too. He would do anything Demetri asked of him. He would bow at his feet if he wanted. He could feel tears in his eyes. Before he could wipe them away Demetri had enveloped him in a hug. Eli’s arms instinctively went around Demetri’s neck. He buried his face in his best friend's neck. God he smelled incredible. His body started to heat up. Oh god. Not here, not now. This could not be happening. Eli was always careful. He took his meds and he was always on time.

He knew it had to be because of Demetri. All the pent up emotion releasing from his body, mixed with his amazing scent. A scent he hadn’t been this close to in almost a year. His body shivered as the first wave hit. He was a week early, but that didn’t matter. Demetri had just set off his heat. At Sam’s house. In front of a bunch of people he had bullied, a bunch of people who hated him. This was perfect, really. Demetri was the only one who knew he was an omega, but now it was going to spread around the school like wildfire. He had to get out of here before anyone noticed. But he couldn’t bring himself to move. So, instead of doing the smart thing, he pushed his nose into Demetri’s scent gland and groaned. 

Demetri was frozen. Eli’s smell always did that to him. It was so intoxicating that most times he couldn’t think straight. No pun intended. All he could smell was Eli. He had to get him out of here, before the others noticed.

“We have to go.” He whispered into Eli’s ear. What he got back was a low moan that went all the way south. Fuck. Eli started to lean into him more, to where Demetri was holding him up by the waist. Then Eli licked his lips, which were practically sucking on his scent gland. And that was all Demetri’s body needed. His knees went weak and he had to grab the counter top to keep them up right. A wave of warmth washed over him. No No nonononono! He just got out of his heat a couple days ago. Why did Eli have to set it off? Why here and why now? Demeti knew he shouldn’t have hugged him. The emotions were too high, but he just wanted to hold him while he cried. Like he always had.

Back before all of this their cycles were synced and when they weren’t at school they would just stay at Eli’s. Demetri would stay over the whole week and they would lay in Eli’s bed. Just holding each other, it never went beyond that. No matter how much they both wanted it to. 

_ They were sitting on Eli’s floor playing video games when Eli let out a scream.  _

_ “Are you okay?”  _

_ “Yeah I think so. My stomach just really hurts.” Eli was practically in a ball on the floor. Demetri picked him up and laid him on his bed. _

_ “I’m going to go get your mom.” Eli grabbed his hand before he could make it even a step. Demetri looked into those big blue eyes. _

_ “No. I’m fine. Just sit with me. Please.” He could never say no to Eli.  _

_ “Fine. but if it doesn’t go away in a couple of minutes I’m getting your mom.” Eli nodded his head. So, Demetri started to climb over him onto the other side of the bed, but being Demetri he slipped. And fell right on top of Eli. Which usually would have been fine. It happened all the time. But this time Eli smelled different. Like himself, but sweeter. And the smell was so strong his brain short circuited.  _

_ Eli didn’t know what came over him, but he wrapped his arms around Demetri’s waist and buried his face in his neck, right against his scent gland. Sure they cuddled all the time, but you weren’t really supposed to touch someone's scent gland without permission. Demetri just let out a full bodied sigh though, so Eli figured he was in the clear.  _

_ After just a couple seconds the pain in Eli’s stomach was gone. Replaced by something warm. He sighed and squeezed Demetri tighter. _

_ Demetri wasn’t sure what was going on with his body, but a warmth spread over him. It was tingly in a good way. Like his skin was vibrating. Soon the tingling went away but the warmth stayed.  _

_ Neither of them knew how long it had been, but eventually Eli’s mom came to check on them. Their scents were so strong in the air she had to take a step back.  _

_ “Are you both presenting right now?” Why should she be surprised they did everything else together. They looked up at her in a blissful state of confusion. “I’ll just leave you to it. Come downstairs when you feel better and we’ll talk about it.”  _

_ She could tell one was an omega and one a beta. The scents were too mixed for her to tell which was which. Well at least they weren’t an omega and an alpha, the situation she could have walked in on would have been way worse. But she knew how much they cared for each other. It would be a hard road for them if they wanted to be together. Omegas were supposed to be with alphas. It was dumb and old fashioned. If she had followed her heart and married the omega she loved. Well, she wouldn’t have Eli, but she also wouldn’t have a shitty ex-husband who was in jail so.  _

_ Demetri was still lucid enough to understand what Eli’s mom said. They were presenting. And Eli smelled sweet. Eli was an omega, which meant he should mate with an alpha. All his hopes of one day telling his best friend how he felt died in that moment. Eli would never want to be with a beta. He didn’t know how he knew that’s what he was, he just did. Omegas ended up with alphas. That was really their only option. Betas could be with alphas or betas. Alphas could be with betas or omegas, but they were expected to choose an omega. They were looked down on if they chose a beta. Why couldn’t the world have made him an alpha or Eli a beta? _

Demetri and Eli were brought back to the present. They weren’t sure how long they had been replaying old memories, but it was long enough for them to get so caught up in each other to not care what happened next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s that smell?” Mitch said with no tact. 

“Seriously.” Chris looked at his friend. “You know what that smell is and it’s rude to bring it to other people's attention. Everyone can smell it. We all know.” 

“No I really don’t.” Mitch looked at everyone still confused.

“Have you never smelled an omega before?” Sam was legitimately curious.

“Oh! That’s what they smell like. I presented late. Around the time I joined Cobra Kai. So, I’ve only smelled alphas. And some betas. It smells nice. Sweet like chocolate.” 

“You’re taking it rather well. So, I’m going to go with beta.” Miguel said with a grin on his face. Pretending that he couldn’t see Mitch’s eyes glow yellow. A neutral beta in Cobra Kai. Interesting. Miguel could feel his eyes glowing. 

“Why are your eyes orange?” Mitch questioned. He was confused. Yellow was beta. Red was alpha. And blue was omega.

“You have a lot to learn Bud.” Chris clapped him on the back. The smell was getting stronger. Like insanely strong. Miguel was really glad all the alpha cobras were gone.

“Hey I’m not calling anyone out, but whoever it is should probably call their parents to come pick them up. It’d be dangerous to go home alone. In fact, why don’t we all do that so no one has to know.” Miguel called out to the room. Everyone agreed. Except the two who weren’t in the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen, Demetri was barely holding it together. Eli was so close he was worried they would fuse together. They’d done this a hundred times, but this was the first time it felt this strong. It felt like more this time. Demetri was shaking and he knew they had a lot to talk about before they ever got to this point. But right now he was acting like an alpha and didn’t give a fuck. He had missed Eli and he never wanted this to end.

Eli was buzzing with need. A lust like he’d never felt before. And he did something he definitely should have asked before doing. He bit Demetri. His teeth weren’t extended of course. He’s not an animal. But he bit down on his scent gland and started sucking. Moaning at the taste. God he tasted so good. He licked in circles wanting to get the full taste on his tongue.

Demetri was so far gone now. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold both their weights so he picked Eli up. He felt Eli’s legs wrap around his waist. He sat the omega on the counter, but Eli had locked his legs. Demetri wasn’t going anywhere. Not that he was complaining.

Demetri thrust into Eli, their groins rubbing together. Eli released his neck with a gasp. Demetri took advantage by swooping in to claim his lips. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Unsurprisingly fighting for dominance. Demetri quickly gave in like he always did with Eli.

Eli was taking control. Or maybe he’d been in control this whole time. All he knew was that now the only thing holding Demetri up were his strong thighs. Eli couldn’t get enough. He just kept thrusting up into Demetri, his legs keeping Demetri as close as humanly possible. It was a bruising hold and he knew Demetri would probably have bruising on his hips, but Eli kind of liked that. Eli thought they had too many clothes on but he wasn’t about to let go and possibly ruin this moment. 

Demetri stops his assault on Eli’s lips and just lays his head against his best friends, trying to catch his breath. Eli was the one doing most of the work now. Demetri was just a slobbering mess. Eli’s neck was soaked. Demetri wasn’t even doing anything anymore. Just moaning and gasping into Eli’s ear. Wasn’t that a thought. He’d turned Demetri into mush. He grabbed Demetri by the hair and led him to his neck. Demetri immediately did as he was told and latched onto Eli’s scent gland. What Eli wasn’t expecting was for Demetri’s teeth to extend. Eli definitely wanted this, he just wasn't expecting it to happen like this. He hadn’t just bit him. He was marking him, claiming him as his mate. That pushed Eli over the edge. Eli’s eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned so loud it became a howl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had called their parents, but everyone’s eyes were glowing, the scent of sex thick in the air. Seriously where was it coming from? That’s when they heard a loud moan, quickly turned howl, from the kitchen. Sam and Miguel's minds unfogged long enough to realize only two people were missing.

“I knew he wasn’t just going to switch sides that easily!” Sam ran into the kitchen, anger and fear written on her face. Miguel was right behind her. Hawk wouldn’t take advantage of Demetri. Would he? I mean he’d done a lot of bad things, but rape. No he wouldn’t do that.

When they got there, what they saw shocked both of them. Demetri was locked between Hawk’s legs, teeth on his throat. Demetri had just marked Hawk! But what shocked them even more was the fact that his eyes were glowing a bright blue. Hawk was a true omega! How was that possible? He didn’t act like an omega at all. Well he used to, so Miguel guessed it wasn’t a total shock.

Hawk looked horrified when he met their eyes. Quickly coming down from his post coital bliss. Demetri turned around, mind still a little foggy, eyes glowing green. 

“What the fuck!” Chris untactfully said. The rest of them had followed their leaders into the kitchen. And what a sight it was to see. 

Eli’s neck was bleeding from how deep Demetri bit him. Demetri couldn’t take his eyes off the mark. They were both sweating, breathing heavy, Eli’s eyes were still a bright blue. Demetri quickly came back to earth. They hadn’t discussed any of this. You don’t just mark someone! 

“What did I just do?” 

“Dem it’s okay.” Eli tried to get off the counter, but still couldn’t hold himself up. Demetri caught him and his eyes looked into Eli’s. Pulling him up to his feet. He could feel his eyes glowing again and all he wanted to do was kiss his mate. But that’s the thing. They weren’t mates. Demetri had forcibly mated Eli. He wanted to throw up.

“Dem.” Eli tried to make his words soft. Tried to make sure Demetri knew that he didn’t blame him. That he wanted to be mates.

“You have to stay away from me.” Demetri made sure Eli was holding onto the counter for support and then he ran.


	2. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is conflicted about a lot of things and has some time to think. Also, a really cute flashback with mutual pining.
> 
> P.S. Since, I'm reinventing the Omegaverse this chapter explains a lot of what I've changed, but it flows really well into the story I think. It's why it took me so long. Also, if anyone want's to use any of this for their Omegaverse fics feel free. I really like what I've created for this type of AU.

“Demetri!” Eli tried to rush after him and almost fell. Catching himself on the counter. 

“Woah, take it easy bud. We need to get you home.” Miguel put Hawk’s arm around his shoulders and gripped his waist to help hold him up.

“No. I have to go after him. He thinks he hurt me. I can’t just let him keep thinking that.” Eli’s head was starting to hurt, his vision going fuzzy.

“You were just marked dude, and you’re in heat. You can barely walk. Let's get you home and you can talk to him tomorrow.” Hawk just looked at him with such desperation. “How about Sam takes you home and Chris and I will go find Demetri.” Hawk seemed reluctant, but he nodded. Miguel handed Hawk over to Mitch and motioned for Chris to follow him. They left out the back door, following Demetri’s trail.

Hawk was small. This was something that Sam just realized as they were carrying him to the car. Honestly Sam probably could have carried him herself. It’s not that he was super short he was just really light. They slipped Hawk into the passenger seat, he landed with a soft thud, and shut the door. Eli leaned his head against the cool glass, it felt really nice on his hot skin. Why was it so hot? He’d never been this hot during a heat before, not even after he left Demetri. He felt so tired, but also like he couldn’t get to sleep if he tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Why did Hawk have to have biology with Demetri? They were partners too, which just made everything better. It was the most awkward class to have with your crush/ex-best friend. Especially when they sat right beside you. Looking so deep in thought you could practically study them and they wouldn’t notice. Not that he was doing that! He absolutely was not staring at Demetri’s slack jaw, or how his hand moved so gracefully across his notes. He sighed internally, maybe it wasn’t so internal because Demtri had shifted his eyes to look at him. Shit! Hawk looked at the front of the class so fast his neck hurt. Demetri didn’t say or do anything so he was praying he was in the clear. You hate him. It was like a mantra that Hawk said over and over again in his head whenever he would think about his former best friend. It wasn’t working today. _

_ Demetri could feel Eli’s eyes on him the whole class period. He tried not to pay attention to it. He was probably pissed that they were partners for the rest of the semester. Thinking of all the ways he could get out of being around Demetri. Demetri heard a sigh, without thinking, his eyes shifted over to Eli. His former best friend quickly looked at the board and started writing notes. Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh? Was he plotting how to kill him or how to make up with him. Stop it! You can’t go down that road. He doesn’t love you anymore. Maybe he never did. Still Demetri had the tiniest bit of hope that maybe Eli was looking at him simply because he wanted to.  _

_ “Okay class. We’re going to start by going through a quick review on personality types and their dynamics with each other. Then we’ll start the next chapter on mating.” When she said mates Demetri couldn’t help but glance over at Eli. Who had already flipped back to his notes from the last chapter.  _

_ “So, what are the main types?” _

_ “Alpha, Beta, and Omega.” Someone from the back answered. _

_ “Good. What do those titles mean exactly?” _

_ “Alpha’s are typically more brash than the other types. They tend to take quick to anger and this leads to a lot of communication errors. It’s why Alpha/Alpha pairings are so taboo. It’s considered toxic and dangerous.” Sam chimed in looking sadly at Miguel. _

_ “Beta’s are neutral in almost everything. They’re really good at keeping their heads on straight. They can honestly pair up with anyone and it has about a 50/50 chance of working out. Mostly because they can be really stubborn when others don’t see things for how they really are.” Miguel smiled over at Sam. She sent a shy smile back. _

_ “Omegas are bitches.” _

_ “KYLER! Watch your language and don’t be rude. There is nothing wrong with being an omega.” Kyler and his friends snickered. Demetri took another glance at Eli who looked slightly uncomfortable. His eyes shifting around as he played with his knuckles. One of his ticks when he was anxious. _

_ “Omega’s are the most docile, but in a good way. They can help an Alpha keep a clear head or help a Beta see the world isn’t all grey areas. Having a Yin/Yang aspect to the world is necessary.” Demetri glanced at Eli as he spoke. A small smile played on the others lips. He was going to call that a win. _

_ “Are you seriously saying that an Omega should ever mate with a Beta? That’s just as bad as an Omega and an Omega. No correction there is one thing in between the two. An Omega and a Betamega.” Kyler’s table started laughing. Demetri looked down at his notes trying to pretend he didn’t care. _

_ “Kyler, this is a science course. It’s about facts not opinions. Keep those kinds of comments to yourself or I’ll send you to the Principal's Office. However, it’s a good segway into our next topic. Subtypes. There are four subtypes. Alphabeta, Betamega, Alphamega, and Alphabetamega. Who can tell me about these types?” _

_ “Of the subtypes Alphabeta is the most common. It’s described as an Alpha with Beta tendencies, but subtypes are more complicated than that. They’re usually the best aspects of both the Alpha and Beta personalities.” Hawk had no idea who was talking, he was too busy trying to keep his head together. Demetri had shifted closer, their elbows  _ _ almost touching. Hawk could smell him, it was calming. Which is probably why Demetri did it. He could tell that Hawk was uncomfortable with what they were talking about and wanted to comfort him. Demetri was too close. If he felt too comfortable right now he just knew his eyes would glow. Everyone would know he was an Omega and that Demetri was still important to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to move away. _

_ “Same goes for the other subtypes. The rarest is Alphabetamega. Which is a near perfect mix of all the personality types. Whether your personality type is genetic or environmental no one truly knows. No one even knows if subtypes always existed, but they are becoming more common with each generation.” Someone else chimed in. _

_ “Yeah, because no one is willing to keep the blood pure anymore. I have more respect for a male that's a True Omega than a Mutt of any kind.” Demetri flinched. He hated that word. It’s used to describe subtypes. People who aren’t considered true or pure. It was a dumb slur, but somehow it always got to him. _

_ “KYLER! That’s it. Out!” Kyler left with a smirk thrown in Miguel’s direction. Hawk was pissed, letting out a low growl. He could feel Demetri’s leg shaking up and down. Without thinking Hawk shifted in his seat, spreading his legs a little, so his knee was touching Demetri’s leg. The leg in question immediately stopped shaking and Hawk could see out of the corner of his eye Demetri take a deep breath. Hawk almost removed his leg when he realized what he’d done, but everyone was too focused on Kyler’s sexist, typist comment to notice them anyway. So, Hawk decided to leave his knee where it was, giving them both a little bit of comfort. _

_ “So… Let’s have someone from each category come up to the front, if they’re comfortable with that.” The teacher looked uncomfortable with what just happened, but got right into the lesson. Miguel stood up and started the chain, his eyes flashing orange. Alphabeta, same as Sam.  _

_ “Thank you Miguel.” Demetri noticed other people going up to the front, some he didn’t know. Moon walked in from the hallway. _

_ “Am I early?” _

_ “No, perfect timing. Moon is here because we actually have an Alphabetamega in our school, I wanted you all to see her eyes. Most of you may never see this again.” Moon stood next to Miguel, her eyes glowing brown. The other eye colors you developed at puberty, that defined your personality type, where all colors that could easily glow. How did brown glow? It was a little hard to tell, but her eyes were glowing. It was really interesting how mixing the eye colors of the main types made the eye colors of the subtypes. Alpha was red. Beta was yellow. Alphabeta was orange. Omega was blue. Alphamega was purple. Betamega was green. And Alphabetamega was brown apparently. Hawk wondered why he never thought about that before. How could he not even know what his ex-girlfriend was? He hid his identity for obvious reasons, but she seemed to have no shame in what she was. It all made sense when you thought about it, but it was also why there was so much confusion on if subtypes always existed or if they evolved into what they were through the years. _

_ There was a girl that Demetri didn’t recognize. Eyes glowing blue and standing at the front of the class proudly. Maybe this is what gave him some courage or maybe it was the leg touching his, but Demetri stood up and walked his way to the front of the class. Eyes landing on Eli as they glowed a vibrant green. Eli stared back at him for a second, just long enough for his eyes to flash blue. He quickly looked down and shook his head.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ll stay and clean with the other guys and explain everything to your parents when they get home.” 

“Thanks Mitch.” Before she could get into the car Mitch put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

“Please take care of him. I know you don’t like him, but he really isn’t as bad as you think. And he really does love Demetri.” With that Mitch walked away. As Sam got into the car and got comfortable she realized Hawk was asleep. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and he jerked awake, scrambling as far away from her as he could. 

“I need your address.” Was he scared of her, or just in general? She tried not to dwell on it as she typed the address into the GPS. She looked over and Hawk was already back asleep. As she drove in silence her thoughts got the better of her. What Mitch said was really getting to her. He obviously didn’t trust her with Hawk, which she could kind of understand. But still, she would never attack someone who was in a rut. No matter what or who they were. 

She felt a heaviness in her heart. As fucked up as what happened at the laser tag place was. They went looking for a fight. They struck first. She never told anyone, but she blamed herself for what happened to Demetri. She blamed herself for a lot of things. It’s true. She hates Hawk. But according to Demetri, Eli isn’t so bad. If he was willing to forgive Chris for the mall incident and Mitch for the laser tag incident. Hell, he forgave Hawk for everything! She had forgiven everyone that had switched sides, almost without thinking. Miguel, Chris, Nate, Mitch, Bert. Why not Hawk? She glanced over at him, he looked so broken and scared.

“If you think any harder you’re going to have an aneurysm, Princess.” Hawk shifted holding his stomach tighter. She didn’t really feel like voicing all of this to the one person she couldn’t bring herself to forgive. So, she tried not to think.


	3. What Have I Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetri's hormones have him so confused he can't think straight, but Miguel and Chris are going to do their best to help him figure it out.

Demetri was losing it. How could he have been so stupid?! He just forcibly mated the love of his life. He was running. He hadn’t run in so long, other than away from something. In a way, Demetri guessed that’s what he was doing now. Running away from what he had done. He didn’t even know where he was going. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute. How had everything gotten so intense so fast? They were just hugging and then Eli made a move on him. Eli had never been so bold as to do that before. Demetri was so caught up in the shock that he just let his body go with it. 

He definitely wanted everything that had happened, but did Eli. Sure, he had started it, but he was in heat and emotions were high. Demetri had sent him into a rut, maybe he would have humped anything that moved. Deep down Demetri knew that wasn’t true. That just wasn’t who Eli was. Rational thought didn’t exist in his brain at the moment though. He could feel the burn in his legs now, but he kept going.

Eli had definitely seemed into it, but what if he wasn’t. He hadn't asked to be marked, to be mated. Maybe he hadn’t asked for any of it. That’s when everything really hit him. Marking without permission was assault. He sexually assaulted Eli! But it was more than just marking. Demetri had touched him, had pressed up against him. Demetri molested him! Oh God! That’s when Demetri fell to his knees, unable to run any longer, and threw up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Running always made Demetri feel free. Like he could finally escape his shit life, even if just for a short time. Running made him forget about the past. His dad. His mom. His grandfather. His sister. Fucking Becky! When he was running he never wanted to stop. _

_ “12 seconds! That’s amazing Dem!” Eli brought Demetri out of his running high.  _

_ “I could do better.” Demetri went back into the starting position. Eli put his hand on Demetri’s shoulder. _

_ “No. You did better earlier. We’ve been here for two hours. You’re tired.”  _

_ “I’m fine!” He pushed Eli’s hand off. “Just go back over there and click the button.” He kneeled back down, but Eli pulled him back up. _

_ “You need to take a break.” Eli’s tone was soft and Demetri didn’t have it in him to lash out. Not with those beautiful blues eyes staring into his. _

_ “I got a letter from my grandpa this morning.” Demetri wouldn’t meet his eyes. _

_ “Oh shit. Are you okay?” Eli’s hand slid down Demetri’s arm stopping at his hand. Eli could see Demetri shiver and he smiled as he intertwined their fingers. Demetri squeezed his hand in return. _

_ “Nothing important. It’s all the same shit he’s been saying for years. He’ s getting better and he wants to see me. That when he gets his head on straight he wants to get custody.” Demetri let out an angry huff and pulled his hand away from Eli. “I age out in four years. I’ve been in the system for five. If he was going to get sober he would have by now. I just want to run and forget about it.” Eli understood where Demetri was coming from. He hated getting letters from his dad, but Demetri would run until he passed out if you let him. _

_ “You’re going to hurt yourself. Try outs are in a couple days. Do you really want to injure yourself and not make the team?” Demetri deflated at that. _

_ “Fine. What should we do?” Eli interlocked their hands again and squeezed. _

_ “Well, our heat starts tomorrow. We could always watch movies and just wait it out.” Eli’s smile was infectious. Demetri couldn’t help but give in to him.  _

_ “Okay. I’ll race you.” Demetri went to take off, but Eli pulled him, by the hand, back towards him. _

_ “We just talked about this.” Eli laughed and Demetri joined in as they walked hand in hand toward the bus stop. Eli always knew how to take Demetri’s mind off things _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miguel decided to use Snapchat to track Demetri. He was moving fast.

“If he’s already made it that far we're gonna need a car to catch up.” Chris said from over his shoulder. Miguel looked at the car he knew he probably shouldn't touch. 

“I’m sure Mr. Larusso won’t mind if it’s for Demetri.” Chris didn’t look convinced, but he wanted to find Demetri too.

“You know where the keys are?”

They were making good time, but they were still pretty far behind. Where was he even going and how was he moving so fast. 

“I think I know where he might be heading. There’s a park in Mitch’s old neighborhood. He used to talk about wanting to take me there, show me where he grew up. That it was like a safe place for all the kids of the neighborhood. But my parents wouldn’t let me go to that part of town.”

“Why not?” Miguel was confused. He lived on the bad side of town and he had never heard about a park. And Demetri wasn’t heading that way anyway.

“Whenever there is a rich part of town there is a poor part of town, but-”

“Yeah also known as the bad part of town. I live there, but he’s going in the opposite direction.”

“If you would let me finish. But there sometimes is also an even poorer part of town. You live in the middle ground. Poor with high crime rates, but the rich kids folks will still let them go there. Mitch used to live in the dangerous part of town. No one in their right mind lets their kids go on that side of town if the people there don’t already know them. That’s the part of town with all the hardened criminals. The ones whose PO’s don’t care if they live next door to a kid when they’re not supposed to. Catch my drift.” Miguel felt sick to his stomach. Why was Demetri going there?

“Yeah.” They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they made it to the park they spotted Demetri instantly. It was a small park. He was on the ground shaking. Miguel kneeled down next to him. Miguel put his hand on his shoulder. Demetri looked up, eyes flashing.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Demetri had been crying that was obvious.

“No it’s not. I assaulted him. I pushed myself on him. I pinned him to the counter. I marked him. I fucking raped the man I love Miguel! How is any of that okay?!” Demetri’s eyes were like a beacon. The smell coming off him was strong. Miguel could feel his eyes glowing. A quick look behind him and he could see Chris’ eyes glowing purple.

“From what I saw it looked like he had you pinned. And if you had stuck around you would have seen that he was happy you were mated.” Chris was struggling to get his words out. Fifteen was pretty young to have to be this close to someone in a rut, and keep complete control. But he was hanging in there.

“How could he have wanted that! I’m a Betamega. I’m literally the worst person he could mate with.” Demetri hated himself so much. For everything he did. For everything he was. “Betamegas are the bottom of the food chain. Alphamegas are at least part Alpha. Omegas are pure bloods. Betamegas are less than nothing. Considered rare and worthless. To pussy to be a Beta and not kind enough to be an Omega.” He was the worst type and he knew that.

“Demetri that’s not true.” Miguel couldn’t believe that Demetri would say that about anyone. The fact that he was saying it about himself just made him sick to his stomach.

“It is! I’ve been told that my whole life!” Miguel could hear Chris was having trouble breathing. Demetri’s emotions were so charged right now it was starting to cloud his mind too. There was a lot to unpack in what Demetri was saying, but they needed to get his somewhere safe.

“Let’s just get you home before you attract unwanted attention. Where do you live?” Demetri still hadn’t stopped crying.

“Over there.” Demetri sniffled and pointed to a house across and down the street. So, Demetri lived in this neighborhood. A weight settled in both boys' stomachs. Miguel was starting to wonder if he knew anything about his friend.

“All right. Lets go.” Miguel and Chris helped Demetri to his feet. They walked the short distance to his house. It was… Really run down, but so where all the houses on the street. Looking unkempt and almost haunting. Demetri walked ahead of them and through the front door. It wasn’t even locked. Demetri walked back through a hallway and disappeared, without saying a word.

“I’ll stay with him. He shouldn’t be alone.” Chris’ voice was more steady, but his eyes were still glowing.

“Are you sure you can handle it.” Miguel didn’t think Chris would hurt Demetri, he just didn’t want Chris to have to be uncomfortable all night.

“Yeah man. I’m good. Besides you have to get the car back.” Chris and Miguel knew he was right. A nice car like that could not stay the night in this neighborhood.

“Okay. I’ll be back in the morning.” With that Miguel left out the front door. Which Chris quickly learned didn’t lock. Great.

Chris followed where he thought Demetri went. When he made it to Demetri’s bedroom it was what he expected. Covered in nerd posters. He tried to get comfortable on the floor.

“There's an air mattress in the hall closet.” Demetri turned away for him after he said that. Shutting down any hope that Chris had to talk to him tonight. That's fine. They could talk in the morning.

Chris realized this must be the one that Demetri’s mom bought for Hawk. By the time he got the air mattress set up and texted his parents he was staying at Mitch’s. And texted Mitch what was going on so he could cover for him. Demetri had cried himself to sleep, at least his scent was calming down. Chris laid down to try to get some rest. It had been a long night.


	4. Who am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out the stories are going to be intense and have more adult themes.   
> We learn about Eli's past and Sam has a lot to think about how she's been acting lately.

Hawk had fallen asleep yet again. Where Omega heats always so tiring? Maybe it was the mark, or stress. Sam wasn’t sure, but she knew for a fact that she didn’t want to wake the boy up. Sam had gotten so lost in thought that she was just now realizing they were heading into a pretty dangerous part of town. In fact, if she remembered correctly this was the part of town that her dad had told her to stay away from.

When she pulled up to his house, she was shocked. It looked like no one even lived there. Everything was overgrown. The screen door was hanging off the frame to the side, it didn’t even have a screen. It looked like the houses in those movies that people warned you to stay away from. It was pitch black inside. Maybe she had typed the address in wrong?

“Hey. Hawk?” She tried to keep her voice calm so as not to scare him again. He slowly lifted his head. She opened her mouth to ask if the address was wrong, but he cut her off.

“Thanks for the ride.” Hawk went to get out of the car, but his feet were still unsteady. Sam jumped out and rushed around the car to help Hawk steady himself.

“Is your mom home?” She wasn’t sure she wanted to leave him on this side of town alone.

“No she works nights. If you can just help me get inside I’ll be fine.” When they made it inside she felt around for a light switch. It took a couple seconds, but she found one. When she could actually see the inside of the house Sam was stunned. From the outside she just kind of expected it to be a disaster, but it was kind of nice. It smelled like potpourri. She helped Hawk sit on the couch. Sam didn’t know what to do now. She didn’t really want to leave, but would Hawk let her stay.

“I can patch up your neck for you.” It was going to be hard to do on his own so Eli nodded. He could tell that Sam felt just as awkward as he did.

“Where’s the first aid kit?”

“It’s under the bathroom sink.” Eli nodded his head to the hallway. “It should be the only door that’s open.”

Eli wasn’t sure why she wanted to help him or why he let her stick around to do so. Sure it would be hard to do on his own, but he could have managed if he wanted to. Maybe he just didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts right now. They kept spiraling to where Demetri could have gone, and what would happen to him out there alone. Eli had set off his heat and from the fact that he had marked him with little to no thought meant he was probably in a rut. Betamega or not, Demetri was still part Omega and that would draw in Alpha’s. What if he got hurt? Eli tried to slow his thoughts down and just breath.

Sam made it to the bathroom and found the first aid kit rather quickly. The bathroom was surprisingly clean for having a teenage boy live there. They had a maid that came once a week and Anthony’s bathroom was still one of the grossest things she’s ever seen. As she was leaving she heard a noise coming from one of the two other doors. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door. She even used the flash light on her phone so she wouldn’t alert Hawk to what she was doing.

As Sam followed the noise she could tell that Hawk’s room was insanely clean. It wasn’t super organized or like, hospital clean. It was just clean. Weird. What teenage boy kept his room clean? His room was also barren. Nothing on the walls and nothing nerd related, which she just assumed would be there. He was Demetri’s best friend, he had to be into nerd stuff. He had a bunch of boxes in his closet, which didn’t have a door.

She crept to the back corner where the noise was coming from. It was a ferret. Hawk had a ferret. Correction: he had two ferrets. Another little head popping up from out of the play tube. Somehow shocking and anti-climactic.

“If it’s not in there then my mom must have moved it to the kitchen.” Sam jumped when she heard his booming voice coming from the living room.

“No. I found it. It was just underneath some stuff.” Sam made her way back over to Hawk and sat down.

Sam got to work cleaning up the bite mark. Hawk made a face, but didn’t make a sound or flinch. She thought, with a sour taste in her mouth, he must be used to pain by now. She had sadly learned a lot about first aid since this whole Karate War had started. Sam was letting her thoughts get away from her again. “So, how did you and Demetri meet?” She knew she had to get out of her own head.

“Our dads were old high school buddies.” Eli felt his body clench up at just the thought of his dad. Usually he wouldn’t be talking to Sam at all, but his thoughts were getting darker by the second. So, at least talking made it so he couldn’t think.

“So, you really have known each other your whole lives.” Sam thought that was crazy. Her oldest friend was Aisha and she met her in the second grade.

“Yeah.” Eli looked at the floor. Refusing to let tears fall as he felt his eyes get wet. How had he fucked up so bad that this is what they were now. That wasn’t even a question really. He knew. He hated himself so much right now. Even when he was trying to make amends he hurt Demetri. He’s the one that made the first move. He’s the one who put Demetri’s mouth on his neck. He wanted Demetri to bite him, even though they should have talked about everything first. There was so much that Demetri didn’t know.

Hawk had gotten really quiet and honestly it was making Sam feel even more uncomfortable. When she was uncomfortable she talked. Word vomit just started spewing out of her mouth faster than she could filter it.

“Does it always hurt like this? Your heats. Mine don’t hurt at all. Is it an omega thing? The omegas I know don’t really talk about their heats.” God she needed to shut up. She shouldn’t be asking these things. It wasn’t appropriate. Hawk stayed quiet and curled in on himself. Great way to start a non-enemy-ship thing. Whatever they were now. She didn’t even know.

“Only without him.” Hawk decided he was in too much pain to care what he told her any more, at least talking helped take his mind off it.

Hawk’s voice was so soft and quiet, Sam was surprised she actually heard him. What he said got her thinking. Why would his heats hurt without Demetri if they weren’t already mates?

“Were you guys mates before, you know?” Sam refused to say any of the things Hawk had done to his possible mate at the time. Hawk seemed to appreciate the sentiment, because he uncurled himself a little bit.

“No.” Eli thought for a second about everything he’d wanted to say this past year, even things he had been wanting to say for years. Sam was the good girl, right? He could trust she wouldn’t tell anyone. Everything was eating him up inside. “Can I be honest? I really need to talk to someone and you're here and the pain subsides if I’m talking. But you're never to repeat this to a soul or use it against me in the future.”

“Of course.” This has to be a step in the right direction. Hawk wanted to open up to her. Hawk looked slightly terrified, so she waited for him to be ready to talk.

“I’ve loved him our whole lives, you know.” Everything just started spilling out of him. “It’s always been him for me. I never even thought about anyone else.” He could feel the tears starting to fall. “Until, Moon. She’s a lot like him you know. Just a lot less snarky.” Sam laughed at that. All his secrets were going to be out, and he just hoped he felt better when it was all said and done. “I honestly don’t have any idea why it hurts so much to go through one without him. I’d like to say it’s because up until a year ago I never had to. He was always there. But I know it’s something else” He started to wipe the tears off his face.

“After I cut off our friendship, he would bring things of his over for me to sleep with. He left them with my mom.” He was so stupid. Demetri was the kindest person in the world and he had given that up for a fucking sport. “They helped a little. I never told her what was going on. I’ve been lying to everyone in my life for so long, that I don’t know if I can even stop. Don’t know if I know how. Or even who I am anymore.” Even though he was crying, he did feel a little better.

Sam never realized how much pain he was in. Was it the same for everyone at Cobra Kai? I mean she guessed everyone was in their own way. Maybe sometimes it’s not so easy to pick the right side. It was crazy that Hawk of all people was making her question all her life choices as of late. She wasn’t sure what to do, so she just decided to change the subject.

“Does your dad work nights too?” Eli’s whole body went stiff. The tears immediately dried up.

“No.” Sam caught onto Hawk’s clipped tone pretty quickly. He was done talking. Sam didn’t know what to say after that, so she finished bandaging up his neck in silence. “Thanks. You can leave now.” Hawk left down the hallway, probably to his room. He was walking fine at least. She made sure to take a mental note to never mention his dad again. Nice going Sam, she thought as she left. She had a lot to think over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Eli has just walked in from school and sat at the kitchen table. He looked over at his mother who was starting dinner. He pulled out his homework and started with science. It was his favorite subject after all. _

_ “No Demetri today?” _

_ “He said he had chores. I don’t like his foster family very much. He never has time to hang out anymore.” _

_ “Well he does live a bit of a ways away now.” She chuckled. _

_ “Why can’t he live with us?” Not that Eli really wanted Demetri to end up in just another house where he would be abused. That being said Eli didn’t like him being so far away. _

_ “Your father tried sweetie. CPS said we weren’t suitable fosters. Apparently the fact that your father is Demetri’s godfather doesn’t play as big of a factor when one of the parents are still alive, and in prison. And since your dad has been laid off again. We wouldn’t be able to afford it anyway. All and all it’s probably for the best don’t you think.” She didn’t say why, but Eli knew. And she was right. Demetri was a lot safer wherever he was then he would be here. _

_ By the time Eli was done with his homework his mom was almost finished with dinner. _

_ “Can I help?” _

_ “Of course honey.” Eli took over stirring the pot. Something had been nagging at him all day and now that he wasn’t focusing his brain on anything in particular, he just kept going back to it. Demetri had held his hand today. For no reason. And it had made Eli’s stomach jump and get all warm and fuzzy. They were walking from the bus to their first class and Demetri just slipped his hand into Eli’s, interlocking their fingers. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was enough. _

_ “How do you know if you’re in love?” He heard the dishes clatter together, but not break, as his mothers was shocked by his question. _

_ “What brings this about sweetie.” It wasn’t a question. She knew this had been coming. I guess he did too. _

_ “Demetri held my hand today. Just for a couple of seconds but my hand felt more empty than it ever had before, after he pulled away. And my stomach felt all weird. I mean it usually feels like that around him, but this time it was like a hundred times stronger.” Eli’s voice had started to shake and his hand came up to rub at his lip scar. _

_ “Well it feels a lot like that sweetie. You also feel this strong sense of happiness when they’re around. And you always miss them when they’re gone. When they’re close you just want to hold them and never let go. Is that how you feel about Demetri?” Eli was scared, but this was his mom after all. _

_ “Yes. I know it’s wrong. And I wish I didn’t feel this way, but I also don’t ever want to know what not loving him feels like. But I can try.” Eli started pacing and rubbing his knuckles. He could feel the tears in his eyes about to fall. _

_ “Oh baby.” He felt his mothers arms wrap around him. He clung to her chest. “There is nothing wrong with you. What You and Demetri have is beautiful. Don’t let anyone tell you any different.” She wiped the tears from his face. “We just can’t tell your father.” _

_ “Too late.” At the sound of his fathers deep accented voice Eli froze, clinging harder to his mom. _

_ “Go to your room.” She whispered in his ear as she pushed him behind her. “Micha, sweetie. You’re home earlier than I expected. Dinner is almost ready. How’d the job hunt go?” She nudged Eli and he started walking slowly to his bedroom. He knew if he ran his dad would come right for him. His father took a step towards him anyway. _

_ “We need to talk.” She put her hand on the large man's chest. His eyes focusing on her instead. Eli took his chance and made it to his closet as fast as he could. As he closed the door he heard the first punch land. _

_ “What are you doing? Filling his head with that nonsense!” _

_ “Let’s just have a civilized conversation about this.” Eli heard something break. Eli covered his ears. He could hear yelling but he didn’t know what was being said. A scream broke through. As he flinched his hands dropped away from the sides of his head. _

_ “Michail, please.” The only thing Eli heard to answer his mothers cry was skin on skin. It sounded like she had fallen into the table, the wood scraping against the floor. He had really messed up this time, and his mother was paying for it. He wanted to stand up for her, but was too afraid. And even if he did he knew it would have made things worse. _

_ Eli could hear more skin on skin and more screams for his dad to stop. He was crying now his cheeks soaked with tears. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Ignored the feelings until they went away. He was only twelve. He was a kid. Love didn’t last when you were a kid. Everything went eerily silent. In that moment Eli stopped crying. Hell he stopped breathing, too afraid to make any sound. _

_ His closet door was ripped open so fast and with such force, it was barely on the door frame anymore. Eli opened his eyes and saw his father. He was breathing heavy, fists covered in blood. He took a deep breath and prayed that his mom was okay, as he closed his eyes prepared to take his punishment. _

Eli jolted up in bed covered in sweat. His sheets were soaked, with sweat probably but with his history it could have just as well been piss. It took him a moment to start breathing again. He had to tell himself that he was okay and that his dad was still in jail. As horrible as that night had been Eli knew it was what inevitable saved him and his mom.

Someone had called the police and his dad ended up getting ten years. It had been four now and luckily for Eli and his mom, his dad wasn’t ever on his best behavior making him getting out early nearly impossible. Four years. His dad had been in prison for four years and Eli still had nightmares. 

He grabbed his phone and saw a text from Miguel that said Demetri was home safe. Eli let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Finally feeling somewhat relaxed for the first time that night. He closed his eyes to try and get some actual restful sleep. Tomorrow was going to be hell.


End file.
